


La prima volta di Steve

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La prima volta di Steve e Tony.[Successivo ad IronMan2, prima di Capitan America 2].





	La prima volta di Steve

La prima volta di Steve

Steve spinse la porta di vetro del laboratorio ed entrò, il cigolio metallico di FerroVecchio gli risuonava nelle orecchie. Si deterse le labbra rosee con la lingua e guardò a destra e a sinistra. Intravide delle macchine in lontananza, passò accanto a una scrivania con una serie di sedie tutt'intorno e degli schermi olografici blu che illuminavano l'angolo della stanza.

"Stark, ci sei?" chiese. Intravide una chiave inglese muoversi in aria oltre uno schermo piatto di un computer acceso.

“Qui sotto Cap!” urlò Tony. Steve lo raggiunse, stringendo le bretelle che gli tenevano lo scudo sulla schiena e chinò il capo di lato.

"Mi hanno mandato a vedere se eri sopravvissuto all'attacco terroristico che ha distrutto la tua casa. Direi di sì" disse.Tony si alzò, sedendosi sotto l'armatura per metà smontata, alzò il capo e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“C'è stato un attacco terroristico?” chiese. Allargò le braccia, sogghignò.

“Se non me l'avessi detto tu, avrei pensato che il frigorifero avesse preso vita” ironizzò. Steve scioccò la lingua sul palato ed incrociò le braccia, assottigliando gli occhi.

"Stark, vedo che sei il solito spiritoso" sibilò. Tony sospirò, si passò la mano tra i capelli unti e si alzò.

“Seriamente? Entri in casa mia come niente fosse per chiedermi se sono ancora vivo e io dovrei reagire tranquillamente?”. Passò la chiave inglese da una mano all'altra, arricciò il labbro.

“Qual'era il tuo piano, se non ci fossi stato, eh? Sii serio, Cap. Non puoi semplicemente venire qui e dirmi ‘Ehi, ciao, sei sopravvissuto all'attacco terroristico in casa tua?’, come nulla fosse”. Steve ticchettò la punta dei piedi un paio di volte, sporcando la superficie rossa.

"Fury avrebbe mandato un agente a controllare. Scuse se ho voluto vederti io di persona" sibilò. Tony sbuffò, scosse il capo raggiungendo il tavolo e afferro una tazza.

“Sono contento tu sia passato, ma potevi evitare il ‘Sono venuto a vedere se eri vivo’, non credi?” . Ridacchiò, bevve e si leccò le labbra. “Anche perché, che intenzioni avevi se fossi stato morto?” chiese, divertito. Steve sospirò e chinò il capo, si voltò e alzò le spalle.

"Fare le condoglianze alla vedova. Sempre tu ne abbia una" disse ironico. Tony scoppiò a ridere, si piegò in avanti e scosse il capo.

“Dio, davvero non sai se sono sposato?” domandò. Posò la tazza, raggiunse Steve e si sporse avvolgendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. “Hai bisogno di essere aggiornato, amico mio. Ti offro dei salatini”. Steve si accarezzò la medaglietta metallica che portava al collo e avvampò.

"Penso che uno come te, debba avere molte amanti, al massimo" ribatté. Guardò i numeri sulla medaglietta: 0-462369 illuminati dalla luce degli schermi. Tony lo fece sedere, si mise sulla scrivania e sorrise. “Neanche. Qualche anno fa mi piaceva fare un giro con le più belle ragazze di Manhattan e poi non vederle mai più, ma ho smesso”. Piegò il capo, inarcò un sopracciglio. “Negli anni '40 il fidanzamento non esisteva? O matrimonio, o amanti?” chiese, divertito. Steve ridacchiò, allungò le gambe e fece scricchiolare la sedia su cui si era accomodato.

"Esistevano, ma io puntavo solo al matrimonio" rispose. Tony aggrottò la fronte, si sporse in avanti fissandolo negli occhi.

“Aspetta. Mai avuto una ragazza?” chiese. Si accostò maggiormente, fino a sfiorare il naso di Steve con il proprio. “Mi stai dicendo che sei ... vergine?”. Steve avvampò e deglutì a vuoto. Fece strisciare indietro la sedia e si alzò in piedi.

"Ho baciato una ragazza, quindi l'avevo" ribatté secco. Tony si passò la mano sulla faccia, piegò il collo all'indietro.

“Oh mio Dio” disse. Scosse il capo, scattò in piedi stringendo la chiave inglese. “Devo aggiustarti!”.

"Eh?" chiese Steve. Indietreggiò, scivolò sopra un foglio di carta e cadde per terra con un tonfo. Si tolse lo scudo dalle spalle e se lo mise davanti, deglutendo a vuoto.

"Stai scherzando, vero?" domandò. Tony si sporse, gli fece l'occhiolino sogghignando.

“Neanche per sogno. Devo aggiustare la tua verginità”. Steve avvampò, guardò Stark piegato sopra di lui e deglutì. Le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide e gli accelerò il battito cardiaco.

"Tony, non esistono le verginità da aggiustare. Stari per caso cercando di provarci?" chiese. Tony poggiò la chiave inglese sul tavolo, avanzò. “Fidati di me. Sono un ingegnere” rispose. Gli afferrò il colletto del costume e lo attirò a sé, poggiando le labbra su quelle di Steve. Un rivolo di sudore era colato sul viso di Steve, facendogli aderire i capelli biondi al viso. Socchiuse gli occhi e contraccambiò al bacio, le sue guance erano rosse. Mugolò, sentendo la pressione delle labbra bollenti di lui e il suo pizzetto pizzicargli. Tony gli morse il labbro, sogghignò arricciando il naso.

“Il passo del primo bacio ha funzionato. Ora bisogna vedere se anche i preliminari vanno bene” mormorò. Steve lo divise da sé, mettendo in mezzo lo scudo e regolò il respiro, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

"Stark, come ti ho detto sono uno serio" ribatté. Tony roteò gli occhi.

“E io ti ho detto che lo sono diventato”. Si scostò, si sedette sul materasso posto in mezzo al laboratorio e indicò accanto a sé. “So che lo vuoi. E devi essere aggiustato. Quindi, fidati di me, Cap”. Steve deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, abbassò lo scudo e si deterse il viso madido di sudore. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e guardò quelle muscolose di Tony, la sua pelle abbronzata, il petto piatto e muscoloso, soffermandosi sulle sue gambe. Avvertì le orecchie bruciargli.

"Non era esattamente così che immaginavo la mia prima volta ... con te". Bisbigliò l'ultima parte. Tony gli sorrise, stese le gambe e socchiuse gli occhi castano scuri.

“Di prima volta ce n'è una sola, o così dicono” disse. Allungò la mano, gli fece l'occhiolino. “E la tua dovrebbe essere con il miglior amante sulla piazza” scherzò. Steve appoggiò lo scudo sul pavimento e gattonò fino a Tony.

"E se non fosse il miglior amante che cerco?" chiese. Tony sogghignò, gli portò le mani sulle spalle.

“Qui siamo attrezzati per ogni necessità” rispose. Steve gli tirò una testata delicatamente sulla spalla, stendendosi accanto a lui.

"Senti. Forse sono stato brusco, ma mi sono preoccupato per te. E sto passando un brutto periodo ...". Iniziò a spiegare. Tony roteò gli occhi sorridendo, spinse Steve steso. “Non sei stato brusco, hai fatto schifo” specificò. Ridacchiò, si mise a gattoni su Steve. “E questo potrebbe aiutarti”. Rogers socchiuse le gambe e le sue labbra divennero vermiglie.

"Quindi non sei fidanzato?" chiese. Tony sospirò, lo baciò passandogli le mani sul petto, le fece scorrere su e giù puntellandosi con le ginocchia sul materasso. Steve gli afferrò i fianchi sotto la maglietta nera, strofinando i suoi guanti contro la pelle abbronzata di Tony e ricambiò il bacio. Tony si scostò, arricciò le labbra e sfilo i guanti a Steve, gettandoli via. “Fastidiosi” spiegò. Si tolse la maglia, si mise seduto.

“È più facile se il costumino lo togli tu” fece notare. Steve gli prese il viso tra le mani, deglutì rabbrividendo e si piegò in avanti baciando l'altro. Assaporò le labbra dell'inventore sentendo sapore di olio di motore e sudore. Continuò a baciarlo scendendo giù per il mento e proseguendo per il suo collo. Si staccò rosso in volto, ansimando, con il battito cardiaco sregolato.

"Una volta una bionda mi è quasi saltata addosso, ma ... non ho mai ... davvero ... mai fondue" farfugliò. Tony si mise in piedi, slacciò i pantaloni e sorrise sfilandoseli.

“Faccio prima io” disse. Scavalcò i jeans, li prese e li gettò via. Allargò le braccia, mostrando il corpo abbronzato su cui spiccavano piccole bruciature e la cicatrice all'altezza del cuore. “Visto? Niente di cui vergognarsi. E io non ho il fisico potenziato da un siero, quindi direi che non devi temere il paragone”. Steve iniziò a spogliarsi, osservando la conca sul petto di Tony.

"Il reattore?" chiese. Tony sfiorò la conca, annuì.

“Era in una struttura. Il segno rimarrà” disse. Si mise a gattoni. “Alcune cose ci tormentano per sempre, Cap”. Gli poggiò una mano sul petto, sentendolo leggermente freddo sotto il palmo. Steve gli appoggiò la mano sulla sua, togliendosi i pantaloni con i movimenti delle gambe, facendoli cadere sul pavimento accanto agli stivali.

"A me piaceva l'idea di vedere la luminosità del tuo cuore" rispose. Tony arricciò il naso.

“Apprezzo la metafora, ma è meglio non vivere con una fonte d'energia piantata nel petto” disse. Gli sfiorò le gambe lisce, socchiuse gli occhi e gli strinse una mano. Steve mugolò di piacere, togliendo la parte di sopra della tuta. Il suo petto sodo oscillava ai suoi movimenti e i muscoli all'altezza della sua tartaruga erano contratti.

"Credevo ti piacessero le metafore, visto che mi stai dando della macchina da aggiustare" brontolò. Tony si leccò le labbra, gli passò le mani sul petto.

“Non è una metafora. Ti sto riparando, Cap” affermò. Gli leccò il petto seguendo la linea dei muscoli, strusciando verso il basso lentamente. I capezzoli di Rogers divennero turgidi e Steve si lasciò sfuggire una serie di sospiri. Il membro gli pulsava, premendogli contro i boxer.

"Non capisco in cosa sono rotto. Sono ... solo un po' ... timido" bisbigliò. Tony ridacchiò, gli premette i fianchi leccandogli attorno all'ombelico.

“Appunto” sussurrò. Infilò la lingua nell'ombelico di Steve, succhiò e leccò la pelle tenendo i fianchi del soldato. Steve sporse in avanti il basso ventre, la sua pelle chiara si era arrossata. Strinse gli occhi e appoggiò le mani sul materasso.

"Essere timidi ... non è un difetto ..." ribatté con voce roca. Tony mugolò, scivolò con le mani lungo le gambe di Steve; gli mordicchiò l'ombelico e alzò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi leggermente liquidi. Rogers si sdraiò sul materasso, allagò di più le gambe, deglutì e cinse i fianchi di Tony. Aprì e chiuse una mano, utilizzando l'altra per accarezzare il braccio di Stark.

"Che... che devo fare?" chiese. Tony espirò dal naso, gli prese la mano.

“Toccami. Non puoi rompermi, e non ti ferirò”. Poggiò la mano di Steve sul proprio petto. “Davvero. Devi solo toccarmi”.Steve iniziò ad accarezzargli una guancia, sorridendogli, mentre con l'altra mano gli prese la sua nella propria. Se la portò alle labbra e la baciò, scese lungo il braccio sentendo i peli di lui solleticarlo e arrivò fino al gomito. Lo prese in bocca e lo succhiò, sporcandolo di saliva. Tony strozzò una risata piegando il capo in avanti, scostò il braccio da Steve.

“Ok, Cap, ricominciamo da capo” disse, divertito. Fece leva rotolando di lato con Steve, lo spinse su di sé stendendosi sul materasso, la luce dei computer gli illuminava i capelli scompigliati. “Petto, gambe, schiena. Nessuno succhia i gomiti della gente, e il baciamano è fuori moda da prima della tua nascita. Ok?”. Steve divenne violaceo in viso e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte. Rabbrividì, si piegò in avanti e sfiorò il petto di Tony con una serie di baci.

"Co ... così va bene?" chiese. Le sue orecchie accaldate fischiavano. Tony gli strinse i fianchi, li spinse in basso con decisione e alzò il bacino.

“Ottimo lavoro” sussurrò. Gli passò le mani sulla schiena, mugolò sogghignando. “Ascolta, ok? Puoi toccarmi. Non ti attaccherò nessuna malattia mortale, non mi farai del male e non causerai la distruzione spontanea del pianeta”. Steve si abbassò i boxer ed iniziò a strusciarsi contro di lui, facendo aderire il proprio petto a quello dell'altro. Gli passò una mano tra i capelli e con l'altra gli cinse il fianco. Tony mugolò, sogghignò malizioso puntellandogli le ginocchia contro i fianchi.

“Ti senti più tranquillo, lì sopra? Posso lasciartici, se farai una cosa per me” sussurrò. Steve mise il capo nell'incavo del collo di Tony, inspirando il suo profumo e sorrise.

"Cosa?" chiese. Strinse più forte Tony a sé. Tony gli passò una mano tra i capelli, scese lungo la guancia e gli premette due dita sulle labbra.   
“Succhia” propose. Steve inarcò un sopracciglio, mise le dita in bocca e succhiò rumorosamente.  
\- A che serve? - si chiese. Tony mosse le dita nella sua bocca, le sfilò e gli sfiorò il solco delle natiche. Lo baciò, carezzandogli l'ano con le dita umide. Steve s'irrigidì raddrizzandosi, sgranò gli occhi e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, ridacchiò e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue pupille erano dilatate. Tony represse una risata, soffiò sulle labbra di Steve.   
“Fidati, è per il tuo bene” mormorò. Gli passò la mano libera sul petto. “Concentrati sulle sensazioni piacevoli, farà un po' male”. Gli baciò il petto, succhiò la pelle mordicchiandola, infilò lentamente le dita umide continuando a baciare e leccare il petto di Steve.   
Steve ansimò di piacere, accarezzando il fianco di Tony. Lo baciò al lobo dell'orecchio, sul mento e lungo il collo. Tony mosse le dita in circolo, le spinse più a fondo e gli succhiò un capezzolo; le iridi erano liquide e le guance arrossate.Steve iniziò ad ansimare di piacere, leccò il collo di Tony, con la mano con cui gli teneva il fianco premette, conficcandogli le unghie nella pelle e con l'altra mano gli strinse la spalla. Tony mugolò, si mise seduto aderendo a Steve e si strofinò contro di lui. Sentiva i propri boxer umidi, mugolò e sfilò le dita. Si scostò, tolse i propri boxer e poggiò le mani sulle spalle di Steve, attirandolo a sé. Steve gli premette le ginocchia contro i fianchi e si sporse in avanti. Lo baciò ripetutamente sulla bocca, approfondendo il bacio e inserì la lingua tra le labbra dell'altro, accarezzando la lingua di Tony.  
Tony lo sollevò per i fianchi, lo fece strusciare contro la propria erezione ansimando tra le labbra di Steve e mugolò.Steve si conficcò i denti nel labbro, sentendo man mano Tony penetrarlo. Gli strinse le spalle con entrambe le mani, conficcandogli le unghie fino a lasciare delle mezzelune bianche. Lanciò un grido di piacere mentre Stark entrava del tutto. Tony gettò il capo all'indietro, strinse i pugni e inspirò. Passò le mani sulla schiena di Steve sentendo i muscoli tesi, deglutì ripetutamente e mugolò strofinando il naso contro l'incavo del collo del soldato.  
"Dammi il via, Cap" mormorò. Steve appoggiò la fronte madida su quella dell'altro, i suoi occhi liquidi erano leggermente arrossati.  
"V... via?" mugolò con voce calda e roca. Tony lo baciò con foga spingendolo steso, si mosse su e giù velocemente passandogli le mani sui fianchi. Mugolò, si scostò e gli baciò le guance, il mento e il collo. Steve lo sentì entrare dentro di lui ripetutamente e venne, con una serie di gemiti di piacere.Tony gli morse il collo, gli strinse i fianchi fino ad arrossarli e gemette. Deglutì, uscì da Steve e scese con il capo leccando lo sperma. Sogghignò, arricciò il naso.   
"Visto?" sussurrò. Gli passò la mano tra i capelli, si morse il labbro. "Abbiamo aggiustato il danno" mormorò. Steve si abbandonò sopra di lui, chiuse gli occhi e gorgogliò con la gola.  
"Basta che questa non sia l'ultima volta" mormorò.  
Tony lo strinse a sé, sogghignò puntellandosi sui gomiti.  
"Neanche per sogno" disse. Socchiuse gli occhi. "C'è ancora del lavoro da fare".


End file.
